Decepticon TV
by Kingstriker
Summary: TF: Prime. Megatron hires my OC Moonstriker to videotape all the other decepticons on the Nemesis for any suspicious activity. What will they find from each person? Find Out!
1. Episode 1: Soundwave

Decepticon TV

Author: Okay this Transformers Prime story should be good! I can picture most of this story already!

Moonstriker: And it's about time I come back!

Author: Calm down, I have been focusing on other decepticons.

Soundwave: You care about us a lot!

Shockwave: He uses me too much!

Author: You're the best!

Shockwave: Really?

Author: Well, if you were the Animated Shockwave!

Shockwave: What? Why?

Starscream: Quit complaining!

Author: Alright enough with the talking, get in the story!

* * *

Episode 1: Soundwave

A normal day on the Nemesis could never come, especially today. Megatron had brought a new decepticon to the Nemesis and he was needed for an urgent task. The mech's name was Moonstriker. He walked into the main control room seeing Megatron talking to Shockwave.

"Ah Moonstriker, my newest member, it's about time you arrived" Megatron grinned.

"Lord Megatron how may I be of assistance?" Moonstriker bowed.

"Shockwave, can you please exit the room? I need to speak with him...alone!" Megatron said.

"Yes my liege!" Shockwave said and proceeded to walk out the room giving Moonstriker an emotionless glare for a second.

Moonstriker waited for Megatron to speak as the ex-gladiator walked towards him. Megatron, for once, didn't have to bend down to talk to someone since Moonstriker was about his shoulder height. He gave the black and blue mech a sinister glare and stared into the other pair of red optics.

"I've noticed some changes in behavior from some of my officers and drones. It's making me rather uncomfortable." Megatron said folding his hands behind his back.

"So you want me to spy on them?" Moonstriker asked tapping his razor sharp claws together.

"Yes, I'm making you my second spy, Soundwave is already the first. Speaking of Soundwave, he's the first person to spy on." Megatron said.

"Oh, so...how long am I to do this?"

"As long as I want! You should be happy, you won't have to go out to destroy the Autobots, despite the fact you would probably crush them all with your alternate form-what do those fleshbags call them-Monster Trucks!" Megatron said tapping a claw on his chin.

"Oh thank you sir, I shouldn't let you down. But you don't want me to videotape anything do you?" Moonstriker asked.

"Exactly my point, I want video evidence of each member and some of the workers." Megatron said.

"Yes sir, in fact, this should be fun!" Moonstriker grinned as the huge horns on his head shook deviously.

Moonstriker flicked his optics into camera mode and went to find Soundwave. He decided to do commentary the whole time.

_**Moonstriker's POV...camera optic view...**_

*Camera is facing a hallway as Moonstriker walks down it.*

"Okay, I'm looking for Soundwave, should be around here somewhere!"

*Turns to the left at the end of the hallway, Starscream is walking the same direction as him.*

"Hey, it's Starscream, mabye he will know!" Moonstriker said walking faster to come up to the side of Starscream.

*Camera is turned to show Starscream a little surprised by Moonstriker's height. The camera is turned down to get a good view of Starscream's face.*

"Hey Starscream have you seen Soundwave?"

"Yeah, he is getting some info on the Autobots in Shockwave's room!" Starscream replied. "You know, you really shouldn't sneak up on me like that, those huge fangs of yours scare me already."

"Hey, don't insult my fangs, unless you want them sunk into your armor!" Moonstriker threatened.

"I'm sorry, just...you know...don't scare me!" Starscream said.

*As Starscream walks away, Moonstriker's middle claw pops up into view meaning to flip off Starscream.*

"I'll edit that later"

*Camera is turned around and taken to another hallway, turning to the right, passing a few drones and finally turning to the left at a door. One of Moonstriker's clawed-servos can be see knocking on the door. Shockwave comes to the door a little surprised.

"Oh hello Moonstriker, did Megatron send you?"

"Yes, in fact, he wants me to videotape Soundwave the whole day to see if he acts weird in any way."

"Okay...sure...as least you can fool him with your camera optics."

*Camera walks more into the room revealing a bed, table, chairs, and closet. Moonstriker walks over to sit on the bed. The camera keeps focus on Soundwave who is sorting through data pads at the table. Camera repeatedly moves left and right from Soundwave to Shockwave. Moonstriker zooms camera in on the data pads to see what was on them. One of them suspiciously read "Sexy Femmes". Just then Soundwave turns his head to the camera and the camera quickly zooms out. Soundwave doesn't say a word.*

"Soundwave, Moonstriker is here to talk to me!" Shockwave assured.

*Camera turns to Shockwave when he says that, then back to Soundwave. The camera nods and Soundwave goes back to work.*

"See anything?" Shockwave whispers.

*Camera turns to Shockwave and nods*

"Yes!" Moonstriker nods. "Well, I guess I will now be leaving. I need to talk to Megatron!" He lied.

*Camera is taken out of the room and turns to the left to go down yet another hallway.*

"Well Megatron, I hope you noticed something there, Soundwave is hiding something. A data pad to be correct! But lets ask someone if Soundwave has been acting stranger. I believe Dreadwing will be able to tell me!" Moonstriker comments.

*Camera takes a turn to a door at the end of the hallway and claws are seen knocking on the door. Dreadwing opens it surprised to see Moonstriker. They were at the same optic length.*

"Uh hey Moonstriker, what do you need?"

"Has Soundwave been acting strange lately, I have been tasked to follow him around and I found a strange data pad labled "Sexy Femmes".

"Well, sometimes I've seen him looking around when Megatron isn't looking at him. He seemed to be looking up stuff other than info on energon deposits or Autobot trackings." Dreadwing said as the camera slowly nods.

"Well thanks for telling me, I'll be sure to tell Megatron...as long as Soundwave doesn't find out!"

**_Later..._**

*Camera is shown walking back to the main control room. The doors automatically open revealing Megatron and Soundwave already there. Megatron seems to be waiting for Moonstriker and Soundwave is typing something on a computer. Moonstriker slowly side-steps to get a better view at what Soundwave is typing. Camera zooms in to see that Soundwave has two links open, one of them is youtube! Camera turns back to Megatron and proceeds forward.*

"Lord Megatron I have...finished the...work you ordered!" Moonstriker said slightly moving his camera optics towards Soundwave.

"Excellent! Did Soundwave notice a thing?" Megatron whispered.

"No, not a thing whatsoever!"

*Suddenly the camera is blinded by tentacles and he is turned towards Soundwave who is now looking at him. Camera yanks to the left as Moonstriker tries to free himself. It looks like Soundwave is getting ready to pound him. Just then he releases his tentacles by the sound of Megatron voice*

"Soundwave! Cease immediately! Apparently our whispers were not good enough! I believe you deserve an explaination."

Soundwave nods and turns back to Moonstriker with an emotionless glare.

"I hired Moonstriker here to spy on all the decepticons aboard this ship, you were first. And I have to say..."

*Camera turns to Soundwave who's clenching his fists in anger thinking Moonstriker knew about his secrets*

"There is nothing you are hiding!" Megatron continues.

*Moonstriker's camera does a double-take at Megatron, then turns back to Soundwave who seems to be relaxed now*

"Very nice job Moonstriker, I'm impressed despite it being your first time!"

*Camera turns back to Megatron and bows*

"Thank you Lord Megatron!"

"Who knows who I might have you spy on tomorrow."

"Uh...yeah...he-he!"

*Camera turns back to Soundwave who is typing away again*

_**That night...**_

Moonstriker and Dreadwing sneak up to Soundwave's door and peer through the little slit in it. They see Soundwave reading a data pad about "Sexy Femmes". Both began to silently laugh.

*Camera is nodding wildly as they laugh.*

"Okay Dreadwing let's go!"

*Camera shows Dreadwing in front of Moonstriker as they walk down a hallway*

_**BANG!**_

*Camera turns around to see an angry Soundwave*

"SCRAP!"

"RUN!"

"THIS IS MOONSTRIKER AND DREADWING SIGNING OFF NOW...MABYE PERMANENTLY...HELP!"

_**End of episode 1**_

* * *

Author: So what did you guys think of that?

Dreadwing: Meh, it was alright!

Moonstriker: Why did we have to be attacked?

Author: It was funny!

Soundwave: I knew I got to kick some ass at some point!

Megatron: I never get to see it!

Author: WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?

Megatron: The same place Barricade, Prowl, Brawl, Optimus, Bumblebee, Breakdown, Knock Out, Dreadwing, SkyQuake, drones, G1 Soundwave, G1 Shockwave, Animated Shockwave, Animated Soundwave, Jazz, Airachnid and a few others came from. They're standing right there!

Those listed: Hey!

Author: Ooooo-kay! Anyways, stay tuned for the next episode! Oh and please don't send Grimlock an invitation here!

Grimlock: ME GRIMLOCK BEEN HERE WHOLE TIME!

Author: Damn!


	2. Episode 2: Knock Out and Airachnid

Author: Welcome back everyone, time for a new chapter!

Moonstriker: Sweet!

Knock Out and Airachnid: Why are we next?

Author: Cause I said so!

Breakdown: I have a feeling I'm next!

Starscream: I hope so!

Breakdown: Screw you!

Bumblebee: I didn't know decepticons act like that!

Optimus: Shame!

All Decepticons: SHUT UP!

All Autobots: YOU SHUT UP!

Author: THAT'S IT I'M ENDING THE STORY!

All: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Moonstriker: Knew that would shut you guys up! Now for the next chapter!

* * *

Episode 2: Knock Out and Airachnid

The next day, Moonstriker was called to the main control room again by Megatron. Moonstriker watched as Megatron was grinning again.

"Let me guess Lord Megatron, I'm videotaping someone else again?" Moonstriker smirked crossing his arms.

"Yes, this time, I need video evidence of Knock Out and Airachnid. I'm pretty sure Knock Out in the med bay fixing the drones from our latest attack on the Autobots and Airachnid is...well somewhere." Megatron said.

"So is there some kind of backstory to this?" Moonstriker asked.

"Well, I could have sworn I heard Knock Out agreeing with Starscream about taking over the decpeticons and I've also heard Airachnid planning to betray the decepticons. I thought Starscream was the only one like that! Go and see if they still talk about it."

"Yes Lord Megatron, switching to camera optic mode now!" Moonstriker said as he left for the med bay.

_**Back in camera mode...**_

*Camera is showing a hallway as Moonstriker walks through it. He overhears what sounds like arguing and the camera turns to the walls, the end of the hallway, the opposite direction and finally back ahead of him. He walks some more until the arguing gets louder. He peers through a window of the med bay to see Knock Out and Airachnid arguing. It seemed to be escalating.

"That doesn't sound good, I can't hear the whole thing but I'm think I heard something about a failed mission and a lost limb.

*Camera shows a hand opening the door and Moonstriker proceeds inside getting stared at by the arguing mechs. Camera constantly turns to both of them.*

"Uh...hey Moonstriker what's up?" Knock Out said embarrased.

"Uh...fine, but what were you two arguing about?" Moonstriker asked turning the camera to Airachnid.

"Nothing important!" Airachnid said.

*Camera adjusts itself as Moonstriker curls his claws on his hips.*

"Come on, it had to be something!" Moonstriker smirked and turned the camera back to Knock Out.

"It was nothing you need to worry about!" Knock Out said glaring angrily at Airachnid and seemed to be trying to grab his electrical prod.

*Camera adjusts again when Moonstriker widens his optics.*

"Okay, I guess I will see you later!" Moonstriker said backing out and closing the door.

Knock Out and Airachnid seem to be waiting for Moonstriker to be far away so Moonstriker fakes it by stomping his feet hard at first then slowly and lightly. They began to argue again. Moonstriker captures the whole thing!

"I NEARLY GOT MY PAINT SINGED BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"OH FRAG YOUR PAINT, YOU COMPLAIN TOO MUCH!"

"IT'S MAKES ME LOOK GOOD!"

"DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE?"

*Camera jumps back when an electrical prod is heard being in use. Airachnid is heard screaming and running out the room with an enraged Knock Out on her tail, Moonstriker decides to follow them. Camera shows the back of Knock Out a few inches away from where Moonstriker is. They all turn to the left down a hallway, then Airachnid can be seen knocking drones out of the way. Moonstriker doesn't help them up regretfully and continues to follow them. Moonstriker's audios are filled with profanity.

"I'll bleep all that out later!"

*Finally after another corner, Starscream is shown in shock at the incoming Airachnid. Airachnid gets behind Starscream to use him as a body guard. Knock Out stops in front of Starscream who is still confused. Moonstriker gets on the side of the commotion and film the whole thing. The Camera switches to Knock Out to Starscream to Airachnid! Camera zooms in on Starscream who looks into the camera in need of help.

"GUYS, GUYS BREAK IT UP!" Moonstriker shouts to no avail.

*Camera shakes as Moonstriker yells*

"ENOUGH!"

*Everyone goes quiet. The whole ship is quiet. Camera looks at each 'con who stare at him with shocked faces. Camera turns completely to the left showing a few drones looking at him from their rooms. Camera turns back to the trio.*

"First of all, you need to get over here!" Moonstriker says pointing to Starscream.

*Camera shows Starscream nervously walking towards the camera, then beside him. Then he turns to Knock Out.*

"Put the damn prod down!" Moonstriker commands and Knock Out drops and raises his arms like he's being arrested.

*Camera is shown glowing red because Moonstriker is now angry. It shows Moonstriker pointing a claw out at Airachnid, then pointing to his right.*

"LEAVE! AND YOU!" He points to Knock Out. "BACK TO THE MED BAY!"

*Both 'cons silently walk back to their own places. The red glowing camera turns to Starscream who jumps back a bit upon seeing Moonstriker's angry glare.*

"What did I do?"

"Nothing, they just got on my nerves, I need to talk to Megatron!"

"I understand, I'll see ya around!"

_**A few minutes later...**_

*Camera shows the main control room doors opening to reveal Megatron, Shockwave and Soundwave. The camera is still glowing red*

"Uh Moonstriker, you okay?" Shockwave asked.

"No, I'm not!"

*Camera comes closer and closer to Megatron with each step! Megatron looks confused. Camera does not even look at Soundwave*

"Lord Megatron I caught some evidence, but I'm really pissed off right now!"

"I can tell! I heard your little outburst from in here, we all did!"

"Yes sir, I'm sorry, but I can't take those two anymore, one more yell from them and they would have been offlined by me."

*Camera suddenly look at different parts of the ceiling as alarms blare. Megatron turns around to view the monitor*

"AUTOBOTS! DECEPTICONS ATTACK! Moonstriker, I want you to get more video evidence on them away from the battle, you can turn your audios off if you want! But...do not engage combat, if they fire at you...retreat back here!"

"Yes Lord Megatron!"

_**A bit later at an energon spotting...**_

*Camera watches as a battle rages on, Breakdown vs Bulkhead, Optimus vs Dreadwing, Bumblebee vs drones and Arcee vs Starscream. Megatron, Soundwave and Shockwave had stayed on the ship. Moonstriker is clearly standing on a cliff high enough to see the whole battle for energon. He comments.*

"Wow, my first look at a battle, it's nice to be out of the way though. Whoa, Optimus and Dreadwing are evenly matched...who knew. That bug really needs some boxing lessons. Arcee and Starscream...now that's a love pair right there, unfortunately they are on separate sides. Breakdown and Bulkhead, really tough warriors. Wait...where's Knock Out and Airachnid?"

*Camera looks around to find the two arguing again in a hiding place, but this time they seem to be arguing over who has a better plan of overthrowing Megatron and who Starscream should team up with to do it. This pleased Moonstriker! Suddenly a blast nearly hits him, he looks down to see Bumblebee and Arcee trying to fire at him. The camera jumps, shakes and moves around as Moonstriker's dodges the blasts, until one of them blast the ground under him. The camera repeatedly shows the ground and sky and Moonstriker tumbles down the hill and onto the ground. The camera is now facing Bee and Arcee's guns. Moonstriker panics.

"WAIT, WAIT, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Moonstriker yells.

"WHAT DON'T WE UNDERSTAND 'CON!" Arcee yells getting closer.

"Megatron hired me not for combat but to spy on the other 'cons for any crazy activity!"

"Sure he did!" Arcee says.

Bumblebee beeps a couple of things.

"Yeah, finally, somebody who knows what a monster truck is! But trust me I'm not going to fight, I don't even have any weapons. Megatron said that if I get fired upon, I retreat! If you want to shoot somebody, shoot those fraggers!"

*Camera turns to the spot where K.O. and Airachnid are still yelling. Then back at the duo*

"Fine, but what's your name?" Arcee asked letting Moonstriker stand to his full height.

*Camera turns down to the autobots*

"I'm Moonstriker, and look I have to go...but before I do...can I videotape you firing at those two?"

"Sure!" Bumblebee beeps.

*Camera shows the two arguers getting fired upon by Bee and Arcee and Moonstriker laughs as they run away not interested in fighting.*

"Alright 'con, you got lucky this time, but next time we're going to fire on you!" Arcee warns.

"I understand!"

*Camera adjusts as Moonstriker transforms into a monster truck and speeds through the battle, he swerves behind Optimus who tries to fire at him and he calls Soundwave.*

"SOUNDWAVE I NEED A GROUNDBRIDGE STAT!"

*Camera shows a green swirl appear and he goes right through it but not before being blasted from behind by Optimus forcing him to transform and crash onto the Nemesis. He's now in the main control room. He looks up at Megatron and gets up*

"Sorry Megatron! I got caught somehow!"

"It's okay, what did you find?"

"Something about who Starscream should team up with to overthrow you and take over the decepticons!"

"Excellent work Moonstriker! Now was that so hard?"

"It was painful! Shockwave think you can fix me up...again?"

"Sure!"

**End of episode 2!**

* * *

Author: Done with that one!

Moonstriker: Why am I getting it bad in the end?

Author: Running gag!

Moonstriker: *rolls optics*

Bumblebee: Me and Arcee should have killed them!

Knock Out: Like you would have a chance!

Megatron: I barely did anything!

Author: Mabye you will later!

Barricade: I'm not going to be in this story am I?

Makeshift: Why would you?

Eradicon #1: I DON'T LIKE DYING IN STORIES!

Eradicon #2: ME NEITHER!

Soundwave: Tell that to Starscream who kills...and slaps...you in the show!

All Eradicons: STARSCREAM!

Starscream: WHAT?

Author: Anyways stayed tuned more Decepticon TV.

*Hardshell comes in*

Hardshell: About time I got here, what did I miss?

Author: Ugh!


	3. Episode 3: Breakdown and Hardshell

Author: Tough deciding here guys

Soundwave: Do I get to beat up anybody anymore?

Author: Possibly not

Moonstriker: I better not get hurt anymore

Starscream: I bet you will

Moonstriker: *Whacks Screamer*

Starscream: *Whacks Moonstriker*

Author: KNOCK IT OFF!

Shockwave: You guys are acting like a bunch of little kids!

Starscream: Mabye we want to be little kids

Author: *Facepalms* Let's get back to the story before things get out of hand!

* * *

Episode 3: Breakdown and Hardshell

Knock Out is working in the med bay when a drone pops his head in! He seems concerned.

"Uh Knock Out sir, have you seen Breakdown?

"Breakdown, I haven't heard from that blue slagger all day!"

"Oh...well I also saw a bunch of energon gone from the supply room!"

"WHAT? MEGATRON WILL FREAK!"

Knock Out runs to find Moonstriker who is in his room lying down.

"Finally, no Megatron, no cameras, no trouble!"

**_BANG!_**

"There goes my wish, what is it Knock Out?"

"I can't find Breakdown!"

"So?"

"SO? Megatron will kill somebody if Breakdown isn't found right now!"

"Why are you coming to me, can't you see I'm busy trying to rest? I'm still healing from Optimus' attack!"

"Too bad, you are coming right now!"

Moonstriker angrily jumps off his bed and stomps towards Knock Out who backs out the room and into the wall across the hallway.

"Apparently your audios are jammed, looks like I'm going to have to fix them myself!"

"NO WAIT STOP! I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! I JUST NEED TO FIND BREAKDOWN BEFORE MEGATRON FINDS HIM!"

"ANYTHING?"

"ANYTHING!"

Moonstriker smirked at this!

"Fine!"

_**Back into camera mode...**_

*Camera follows Knock Out as they walk through a few hallways. Knock Out looks back at the camera a few times*

"Uh...is whatever you want me to do going to be painful?"

"Still thinking! You and Airachnid got on my nerves yesterday!"

*Camera slightly glows red again*

"He-he, I know!"

*Camera watched as Knock Out went up to the energon supply door and opened it*

"GAH, THAT DRONE WAS RIGHT!"

"Well hurry up let's find Breakdown and mabye he could tell where they are all at!"

*As they begin to walk around another hallway, Shockwave is shown running around a corner with his claws gripping his head. He seemed to be in a panic. He screams and run in circles. Camera is moved quickly towards him and a fist is shown crashing in to Shockwave's face which calms him down.*

"Thank you for that Moonstriker, there is some loud music playing near the Eradicon parts of the Nemesis. I can't get through the hallway without blowing my audios out!"

"That makes two of us!"

"Yes well, think you can stop it?"

"I'll try!"

*Camera turns to Knock Out*

"Music, missing energon, missing Breakdown, drone section! A PARTY! Breakdown must be having a party with the drones! It makes a lot of sense."

"You're right! Let's go!"

*Camera is back to Shockwave*

"You guys go on ahead, I can't take it!"

_**A few minutes later...**_

"AAAAHHHH, THE MUSIC IS SO LOUD!"

"ARGH! BREAKDOWN BETTER BE HERE, IF HE IS HE'S GOING TO GET HIS AFT KICKED!"

*Camera shakes and glows completely red. A drone is shown exiting a room in the hallway looking drunk! He's so drunk he gets scared of Moonstriker*

"AAHHH A BIG MONSTER! CALL THE POLICE!"

"Yep, their drunk! And it must be that door!"

*Camera jumps back when Breakdown and Hardshell come out in a drunken fight. It was actually a bet over who would win*

"AHH I'M GOING TO GET MY PAINT TAKEN OFF!"

"FRAG YOUR PAINT GET OUT THE WAY!"

*Camera jumps to the side as Breakdown comes flying past nearly hitting Moonstriker. Knock Out had actually brought his electrical prod! He stabbed Breakdown with it. Hardshell goes after Moonstriker.*

"WHAT THE SLAG? HARDSHELL GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"MOONSTRIKER DO SOMETHING, YOUR HIS SIZE BUT MORE MUSCULAR, GET HIM!"

"I CAN'T ENGAGE IN COMBAT! MEGATRON'S ORDERS!"

*Camera dodges a swing from Hardshell's claws then dodges a fist from him. Camera turns to Knock Out who has Breakdown knocked out in a corner*

"GIVE ME THE PROD!"

"OKAY HERE!"

*Camera jolts as Moonstrikers catches the prod and turns to Hardshell who is about to attack. Hardshell is electrocuted and falls on his back.*

"Phew that was close!"

*Camera zooms in on Hardshell's out cold frame, then looks up to see many drones staring at him*

Moonstriker switches camera mode off.

**_Back to normal..._**

"It got out of hand didn't it?" One drone said.

"Ya think so!" Moonstriker said with a "WTF" look on his face.

"Did you guys see the nearly empty energon supply room?" Another drone asked.

"Yep, and thanks to you guys, I'M PROBABLY GOING TO DIE!" Knock Out yells angrily.

Breakdown and Hardshell wake up automatically.

"Die from what?" Breakdown asked.

"BECAUSE OF YOU, MEGATRON WILL DESTROY ME!" Knock Out yelled in Breakdown's face.

"BECAUSE OF ME?"

"YEAH! MEGATRON PUT ME IN CHARGE OF THE SUPPLY ROOM TODAY...AND WILL SOMEONE CUT OF THE DAMN MUSIC!"

One of the drones did. That's when Shockwave came by.

"Finally I can get to my room in peace...sorta!" Shockwave said walking past everyone without even looking at them.

"How will Megatron even find out?" Hardshell smirked.

"How will I find out?" A voice asked from behind Hardshell.

It was Megatron who glared at him.

"AAHH MEGATRON, I CAN EXPLAIN!"

"Oh really?" Megatron said with an uninterested voice.

"Yes, IT WAS HIM...WHERE DID HE GO?"

Everyone saw that Breakdown had ran off! Knock Out face-palmed. Hardshell saw this as a chance to run, but Megatron grabbed his back and dragged him back to the main control room.

"You're going to have to be a lot faster than that Hardshell!" Megatron growled. "I'll deal with Breakdown later!"

"NO, NO, PLEASE LET ME GO!" Hardshell yelled digging his claws into the metal floor leaving lines in it.

Moonstriker and Knock Out shrugged. Then Breakdown appeared from in the room where the party was.

"Is he gone?"

"Yeah!" Said one of the drones.

"Well Knock Out, now you owe me!" Moonstriker and smirked.

"I know, in fact, I think I know what will cheer you up!" Knock Out smirked. "By the way, you should have captured all that on tape.

"I did, right when Megatron appeared." Moonstriker chuckled.

_**Later...**_

Moonstriker was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed waiting for a certain spider to come to her room. When she did, she looked confused.

"Uh, hey Moonstriker what are you doing?" Airachnid asked.

"Oh I'm just relaxing, standing around the hallways waiting for Megatron to give me another task." Moonstriker said trying to hide his smirk.

"Okay!" Airachnid said.

As she proceeded to open her door, she screamed!

"AAAAHHHH, WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ROOM?"

Airachnid's room was trashed. Knock Out had been the one who destroyed it as revenge for a similiar predicament.

"DID YOU DO THIS?" Airachnid snarled at Moonstriker who made a fake confused look!

"Huh? No, why would I destroy your room! We barely talk and I'm busy videotaping things so why would I?" Moonstriker asked.

Airachnid's optics squinted and she proceeded back in her room to fix it.

"I'm watching you Striker!" Airachnid snarled before closing her door.

It turns out, Knock Out was hiding behind Moonstriker and squeezed himself from behind him.

"Oh dude your paint got ruined!" Moonstriker said.

"Actually, it was worth it! I got revenge, last week she destroyed my paint cans and even broke all the medical beds. Now let's go before she comes out" Knock Out said as they escaped. "By the way, can I get a copy of that?"

"No problem!"

Just then Hardshell comes running through knocking over Knock Out in the process.

"MEGATRON IS SCARY!" Hardshell yells running back to the insecticon part of the Nemesis. Now Knock Out is furious.

"You okay Knock Out?" Moonstriker asked.

"THAT FRAGGER! IT'S ELECTRIFYING TIME!" Knock Out snarls bringing out the prod again!

"Oh for Primus sake!" Moonstriker face-palms!

**_End of episode 3!_**

* * *

Author: I have to say that went well!

Hardshell: WELL? I GOT ELECTRIFIED!

Breakdown: You deserve it!

Hardshell: YOU WANT THAT OTHER EYE RIPPED OUT?

*Breakdown and Hardshell give each other angry glares before they start brawling*

Author: *Facepalms*

Moonstriker: I'm not breaking that up!

Knock Out: Me neither!

Shockwave: And people say I'm mad!

Starscream: You're a mad scientist

Shockwave: Whatever

Eradicon #1: About time we get a role

Eradicon #2: What took so long?

Author: I just didn't need you guys till now!

Eradicon #3: You should make the next one about us!

Author: I don't know!

Starscream: Can I hurt them?"

*All the drones pounce on Starscream*

Author: So...anybody else want to hang out somewhere else until these guys get their problems under control?

Shockwave, Soundwave, Starscream, Knock Out and Moonstriker: WE'RE IN!

Author: So...tune in for next time folks!


	4. Episode 4: Starscream

Author: We're back! Did you guys have fun?

Soundwave: Yeah, so many sights to see!

Starscream: It was alright!

Shockwave: I'm glad we got to go to Cybertron and back.

Knock Out: Earth is totally inferior!

Soundwave: DON'T STEAL MY LINE!

*Walk into Kingstriker's bedroom where the brawlers have ceased and all are heavily damaged and bandaged up.*

Author: Really?

Moonstriker: Idiots!

Author: Well now that that's over I can continue!

Soundwave: So who's next?

Author: You'll see!

* * *

Episode 4: Starscream

Moonstriker is helping Soundwave in the main control room when Megatron pokes him on the shoulder. Moonstriker turns around nervously. He sees that Megatron doesn't look happy.

"Is something wrong Lord Megatron?" Moonstriker asked as his horns and fangs bended in concern.

"Yes, Starscream has been secretly leaving after shifts and never actually talks to me anymore! I grow curious of what he is doing behind my back! There must be something! So, you know what to do!" Megatron grinned.

_**Into camera mode...**_

*Moonstriker heads towards the med bay where the camera shows a clawed-servo opening the door. Knock Out is shown inside reading a data pad.*

"Hey Knock Out have you seen Starscream?"

"Another spying task I see, well I thought I saw him sneaking around the hallways with a drone! That's all I know!"

"Thanks...and what happened to Airachnid?"

"She hasn't came out of her room all day!"

"That's why I like to hear!"

*Camera turns out of the med bay and down a hallway. Once they turn to the right Moonstriker sees Shockwave standing around looking for something. Camera gets closer and Shockwave turns to it*

"Shockwave what's going on?"

"I'm searching for the drones, they all seem to be missing! I need them for a task I have!"

*Camera turns to the way he came, then at a few closed doors, then back at Shockwave*

"It's quiet...too quiet!"

"Wait, I think I hear something very faint like it's far away!"

"Okay seriously how big is this ship?"

_**BAM!**_

"I hear it now! Let's go!"

*Camera follows Shockwave down the hallway and as soon as they get to the next corner, Shockwave is tackled by two drones and the camera jerks to the left and watch as the drones fight. Shockwave is pinned on the ground. The camera is moved forward towards the drones and Moonstriker shoves them off of Shockwave. Clawed-servos are seen helping Shockwave up. Camera shows the drones still fighting, then it turns back to Shockwave*

"You alright?"

"Yeah, but that took me by surprise! Why are they fighting?"

"Let's find out!"

*Camera gets closer to drones and he pulls them apart*

"Alright what's going on?"

"No one disrespects Starscream like he did!"

"How did he do it?"

"He refused to join Starscream's "Take over Megatron" group!" The drone on the right named Steve snarled.

"I can refuse if I want to!" The other drone said. "It's dangerous! What if Megatron found out?"

"FRAG YOUR THOUGHTS!"

Moonstriker cuts off camera mode for now.

"CUT IT OUT!" Moonstriker snarled.

"Steve, what group?" Shockwave asked.

"Starscream had recently developed a group of drones for helping overthrow Megatron one day!" Steve said.

"Oh really?" Shockwave said squinting his optic.

Just then Starscream came scrambling over frantically.

"WAIT WAIT DON'T TELL MEGATRON! PLEASE, HE WILL OFFLINE ME IN A SECOND!" Starscream pleaded.

"Well, I don't know!" Shockwave wondered. "You did pull that prank on us!"

"WHAT PRA-...oh yeah he-he, I forgot!" Starscream laughed nervously.

_**Flashback...**_

Moonstriker, Shockwave and some drones are talking in a hallway when Starscream came up with some energon that was the color red. The others were curious.

"Hey Screamer what's that?" Moonstriker asked.

"It's red energon, it's supposed to make you very powerful!" Starscream lied trying to hide a smirk.

"Red energon? But Megatron never-" Shockwave was cut off.

"Megatron doesn't know about it because I found it myself!" Starscream scoffed. "Here try some!"

Starscream handed the cube to Moonstriker who took a sip. Moonstriker looked pleased.

"Not bad, but I don't fell it's effect!" Moonstriker wondered.

Shockwave was handed the cube and took a sip.

"Not bad, I guess it doesn't harm you in any-"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! IT BURNS!" They both screamed.

Starscream began to laugh his aft off. It was regular energon that had been mixed with lava from a volcano! The drones backed away.

"HAHAHA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FELL FOR THAT!" Starscream laughed.

"OW IT'S SO HOT! WHAT'S IN IT?" Shockwave yelled waving his servos near the slit under his chin where the energon went.

"Recently some of the drones had aquired energon from a nearbye volcano. I took an energon cube and filled it with a little bit of lava." Starscream laughed.

"OW, DUDE YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" Moonstriker snarled running away with Shockwave to the energon supply room to cool their mouths off. Starscream then chased down the drones to make them drink some.

_**Present...**_

"What do you plan to do?" Starscream asked worried.

"I have an idea, and it will all be on camera!" Moonstriker evily grinned and his horns wiggled with delight.

"What? WHAT?" Starscream desperatly asked.

"I want you to do 2 humiliating things for us and I will show it to Megatron!" Moonstriker said.

"WHAT? SHOW IT TO MEGATRON? NEVER!" Starscream sneered.

"Okay I'll just tell Megatron about your little organization!" Shockwave said starting to walk away.

"NO! NO! OKAY I'LL DO IT!" Starscream screamed.

"Excellent!" Moonstriker and Shockwave said at the same time in a creepy way!

First, Starscream was told to hug a drone for 10 seconds. Moonstriker and Shockwave watched as Starscream found a drone and caught the drone by surprise and hugged him from the front. The drone studdered to say something.

"NOT. A. WORD." Starscream sneered.

Shockwave leaned against Moonstriker for support since he was laughing too much. Moonstriker tried to keep his laughter under control while his optics were in camera mode. Starscream was too embarrased to say a thing. After 10 seconds he shoved the drone away and turned away from the camera.

"Oh Starscream...turn around and tell us how it was!" Moonstriker smirked.

"Grr...it was...enjoyable!" Starscream sneered clenching both his fists tightly and gritted his teeth.

"On to the next one!" Shockwave announced.

His next task involved running up to Soundwave and await further instructions. Soundwave was found typing on a computer in the main control room. Starscream ran into the room not noticing Megatron sitting nearbye. Soundwave had heard the commotion and the poor spy turned around, only to be grabbed on his shoulders by Starscream. Everything was silent, Moonstriker and Shockwave walked in and filmed. Megatron observed the whole thing.

"Okay Starscream, lean into his screen!" Moonstriker demanded.

Starscream did so leaving Soundwave confused. Was Starscream going to kiss him?

"Now bend Soundwave back until we say so!" Shockwave said.

"I'm sorry!" Starscream whispered.

He bent Soundwave down until the spy was facing the ceiling and Starscream was in his face. Starscream looked worried and Soundwave's screen showed a massive question mark!

"Finally, tell Soundwave how much you really admire him!" Moonstriker said.

"Uh...er...I admire yours skills as a TIC. You...eh...deserve that position." Starscream strained to say.

Moonstriker and Shockwave burst out with laughter.

"Okay Starscream you can-WHOA!" Moonstriker yelled.

_**BANG! CRASH!**_

Soundwave flipped Starscream over him and punched him to the ground. He walked away back to the computer. Megatron was still speechless. Suddenly Soundwave turned to the others.

"WHY WAS I INVOLVED IN ONE OF YOUR GAMES?" Soundwave snarled.

"It was payback for Starscream by humiliating him. Don't worry, I can edit the video to make it look like a drone." Moonstriker assured.

"You better!" Soundwave sneered before typing.

"Megatron, I would like to show you this film I got of Starscream's humiliating tasks as payback for a prank he did on me and Shockwave. But first I have to edit it because Soundwave would kill me if I didn't.

"Excellent, come back when you have!" Megatron ordered.

"Yes sir!" Moonstriker bowed.

"Starscream won't mess with us again will he?" Shockwave said.

"Nope, learned your lesson Starscream?" Moonstriker asked. "Cause next time one of my fists will knock you out the Nemesis."

"YES! YES! ALRIGHT I'M DONE!" Starscream yelled running out the room.

Later, Moonstriker, Shockwave, Soundwave, Megatron, Breakdown, Knock Out, Dreadwing and Airachnid were watching the film. Starscream couldn't bring himself to watch it and stayed in his room. Moonstriker and Shockwave high-fived.

_**End of episode 4.**_

* * *

Author: Another chapter successful!

Starscream: Screw you I got embarrased!

Soundwave: Good, it's about time!

Starscream: Oh don't you start!

Soundwave: Or what?

Shockwave: Guys calm down!

Moonstriker: Here we go!

Optimus: It's a good thing we are not in this!

Bumblebee: You're telling me!

Author: If you three don't shut it then I won't continue this!

Starscream: Well I can't help that SOME people can't shut their traps.

Hardshell: And I thought we were the troublemakers!

All three eradicons: YOU ARE!

Hardshell: STAY OVER THERE!

Author: God and Primus I knew having these guys around were going to be a bother.

*Author is tackled by drone*

Eradicon #1: "SAVE US FROM THIS MADNESS!"

Author: "I CAN'T! WHAT CAN I DO?

Eradicon #2: END THIS CHAPTER BEFORE THINGS GET OUT OF HAND!

Author: OKAY ENDING CHAPTER NOW, SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME!


	5. Episode 5: Dreadwing

Author: Okay...everything is under control now!

Moonstriker: Yeah, everything is completely fine!

Starscream: I still can't believe you actually embarrased me like that!

Shockwave: You deserved it, I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!

Soundwave: I already knew that from the start!

Starscream: No comment!

Dreadwing: Let me guess, I'm next?

Author: Exactly!

SkyQuake: Duh Dreadwing, why wouldn't you be next?

Dreadwing: I thought Shockwave was!

Author: Soon!

Shockwave: Scrap!

Ironhide: I'm so glad I ain't in this show!

Eradicon #1: So your saying Micheal Bay did something good?

Ironhide: FUCK NO! I FUCKIN DIED!

Optimus: I GOT MY ARM RIPPED OFF!

Bumblebee: I COULDN'T TALK!

All Decepticons: WE ALL DIED!

Author: *Whispers to Moonstriker* We should get Bee and Barricade to fight!

Moonstriker: Great idea, but right now we need to get back to the story!

* * *

Episode 5: Dreadwing

Late that same night, Megatron walked down a hallway of the Nemesis not being able to sleep. He turned a corner to see 4 drones laughing. But their laughter ceased when Megatron came closer.

"Lord Megatron! What are you doing here!" One asked.

"What's with all the laughter?" Megatron asked.

"Dreadwing sir, he seems to be acting strange...and it's funny!" Another one said.

"Like how?" Megatron asked.

"Well, we believe he is crying!" The third one said.

"Crying? DECEPTICONS DON'T CRY, NOT EVEN A SINGLE DROP OF LUBRICANT!" Megatron snarled and proceeded to walk towards Dreadwing's room.

"Wait Lord Megatron, mabye Moonstriker could film it first, then do whatever you were going to do!" The fourth drone suggested.

"I guess it would be alright then!" Megatron thought.

Moonstriker was back in his room actually trying to get some sleep! Megatron opened his door himself in order to scare him. Moonstriker yelped and fell off his berth onto all fours.

"Stop acting like an insecticon Moonstriker, I have another mech for you to videotape!" Megatron said.

"Yes Lord Megatron!" Moonstriker said sleeply. "Who is it?"

"Dreadwing, some drones caught him crying about something, find out what he is crying about!" Megatron ordered.

"Yes sir!" Moonstriker said and walked out nearly running into Megatron because he still fighting to stay awake! "By the way, how do you stay up so late?"

"Ever since I was a youngling I used to stay up late! It kinda stayed with me!" Megatron said a little surprised at the question.

Moonstriker walked sleeply towards Dreadwing's room. He nearly forgot to put his optics in camera mode.

_**In camera mode...**_

*Camera sways to the left and right nearly after each step. Laughter from the drones is heard nearbye. This awakes Moonstriker from his sleepy state and is now fully aware of the situation.*

"What's going on around this corner?"

*Camera turns to the left into the hallway where the drones are gathered in front of Dreadwing's room and gets closer to them*

"He's still crying?" Moonstriker asked.

"A little, he's probably had enough for today!" One of them said.

*The crying ceases and footsteps can be heard. Camera observes all the drones scrambling away but Moonstriker isn't so lucky. Camera watches his door open showing a confused Dreadwing, there were lubricant stains under his optics. He was trying to fake his toughness as he stared into the camera*

"What are you doing Moonstriker?"

"Uh...just walking around because I couldn't get any recharge."

"Did you hear anything?"

"Hear what?"

"Nevermind! I'm getting some energon!"

*Camera watches Dreadwing leave and Moonstriker rushes inside the room to see what was the problem. Camera notices a few pictures of Dreadwing and SkyQuake together lying on his bed. The camera nods*

"Ah, I see what caused a problem! He misses SkyQuake!"

*Camera is rushed out of the room where no one else is out there, Moonstriker sighs. Then, Moonstriker decides to find Dreadwing and get him to admit it*

Moonstriker switches off camera mode. He runs to find the energon supply room. Once he gets there, he sees Dreadwing drinking several cubes and tries to drown out his sobs. Moonstriker switches back to camera mode.

"AHA! I knew you were crying about something!" Moonstriker pointed at him!

*Dreadwing turned to the camera embarrased and surprised that Moonstriker was there*

"Uh it's not what it looks like!"

"It's exactly what it looks like! And I know you were crying in your room!"

*Dreadwing grew angry and stormed right into the camera*

Moonstrikers shuts off the camera again!

"You were SPYING?" Dreadwing snarled.

"Megatron's orders!"

Dreadwing growled and raised a fist.

"Oh you don't want to do that!" Moonstriker warned.

Dreadwing hesitated at first then put his fist down giving Moonstriker a chance to grab Dreadwing into a tight angry headlock.

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO FIGHT ME, GOT IT?" Moonstriker warned. "I'M TIRED AND I'M TRYING NOT TO FEEL LIKE OFFLINING ANYONE RIGHT NOW!"

"Alright, I'm sorry!" Dreadwing said nearly choking the words then Moonstriker released him.

"Why are you still crying about the death of SkyQuake, Megatron said decpeticons don't cry!" Moonstriker asked.

"I just can't get over it!" Dreadwing said starting up the crying again.

Moonstriker's jaw nearly falls off when Dreadwing starts sucking his thumb. He smacks Dreadwing in the face, clawing him in the process.

"GET IT TOGETHER!" Moonstriker yells.

"Okay!" Dreadwing said in a light tone.

"You need to get over it quickly before Megatron sees this! However, he will see it because I have to give him what I taped. But you need to toughen up!" Moonstriker said clutching Dreadwing's shoulders.

"Alright! ALRIGHT I'M READY LET'S DO IT!" Dreadwing starts punching the air.

"Do what it's late at night!"

"Oh yeah...hey I have an idea...beat me up!

"WHAT?"

"Beat me up, so Megatron won't have to!"

"Are you sure?"

"I won't hit back!"

"Okay!"

_**Later in the main control room...**_

"So, Dreadwing is crying over the loss of his brother is he? I'll shall-" Megatron is cut off.

"Actually, he's done with crying now. He wanted me to beat him up so you wouldn't have too in order for him to learn his lesson." Moonstriker shrugged.

Megatron's jaw nearly came off also!

"Oh...well I guess you can go back to recharge." Megatron said.

"Too late to walk anywhere!"

Moonstriker's systems shut down for recharge. Dreadwing came in beaten and tired. He saw that Moonstriker was in recharge.

"You did something for me, I'll do something for you!" Dreadwing said completely oblivious to Megatron. Dreadwing carried Moonstriker back to his room happily and wthout a single thought of SkyQuake in his mind.

_**End of episode 5!**_

* * *

Author: Now that's a good ending to a chapter!

Dreadwing: That I get my ass kicked? No way!

Moonstriker: *Chuckles*

Soundwave: Hey Kingstriker, remember that fight you wanted between Bumblebee and Barricade?

Author: Yeah?

Starscream: GET OUT OF THE WAY THEIR COMING IN FAST!

*Bumblebee and Barricade crash into the room brawling. Everyone cheers*

Shockwave: "It's a shame the fight was short in the movie!"

Starscream: "So was your fight with Lug Nut!"

Shockwave: DON'T YOU DARE BRING THAT NAME UP IN HERE!

Lug Nut: I'M THE MOST LOYAL TO MEGATRON!

Shockwave: WRONG SHOW DUMBASS!

Lug Nut: Whoops! *Leaves*

Author: *Facepalms*


	6. Episode 6: Shockwave

Author: Hey everybody I'm back again.

Moonstriker: Of course we had to take Bumblebee and Barricade to the hospital for their injuries. But they are fine now!

Barricade: I still can't believe you let us do that!

Bumblebee: Yeah, so not cool!

Starscream: Get over it!

Barricade: Shut up Starscream, you know everybody in here can kick your ass!

Starscream: Oh really? Can Kingstriker?

Author: *Throws wrench*

Starscream: OW!

Optimus: Ratchet let you have those?

Author: No I stole them!

Bumblebee: He's going to be pissed!

Author: Back to story people!

* * *

Episode 6: Shockwave

Shockwave and Soundwave were examining some blueprints out in a hallway for an invention Shockwave was finishing up. They didn't want anyone to see the plans.

"Thanks for helping me out, this is the last piece I need before the weapon is completely done!" Shockwave said rolling up the blueprints and still holding a little piece of the weapon!

Soundwave nodded and began to leave. Shockwave looked around, no one was there. He proceeded back into his room. However, they somehow didn't notice Hardshell clinging to the ceiling. He had heard everything.

"A new invention huh? Interesting!" Hardshell said as he jumped to the floor and sprinted to the main control room.

In the room, Megatron, Soundwave and Moonstriker were looking over diferent screens for any sign of energon resources. As soon as Hardshell entered, the alarms went off.

"AUTOBOTS HAVE FOUND AN ENERGON SIGHTING, ALL DECEPTICONS GO!" Megatron demanded.

All of them except Megatron and Soundwave exited through a groundbridge. Moonstriker stopped and turned around.

"Moonstriker, I said no combat!" Megatron said.

"You don't want me to spy on anything?" Moonstriker asked before Hardshell lightly shoved him aside.

"Yes you need to! Megatron, I found out that..." Hardshell looked towards Soundwave who wasn't paying attention. He moved closer to Megatron.

"Shockwave is building some weapon and it's probably finished since he went through the groundbridge. Moonstriker should check him out!" Hardshell grinned towards a now angry Moonstriker.

"Megatron you can't be serious! The Autobots promised to attack me next time they see me!" Moonstriker said coming up.

"Yeah, well it's about time you go out on the field!" Hardshell said as both mechs were nearly in each other's face.

"Knock it off you two...but Hardshell is right, we need to find out if..." Megatron looks to Soundwave who still isn't paying attention. "If this...thing...is working properly."

"Ugh, fine Lord Megatron!" Moonstriker said still annoyed and ran through the bridge.

_**In camera mode...**_

"This job is really starting to get me mad. But at least I don't have to fight!"

*Camera is hiding behind a large rock. The whole setting was a quarry. Blasts went everywhere in the sky. Metal on metal could be heard. Camera looks around to find Shockwave who is testing out his weapon where the energon is. Nobody notices since they were too distracted by their opponents. Camera zooms in as Shockwave's weapon shoots a blue ray through the large cave where the energon is located. The ray consumes the energon and Shockwave shoots it out at several drones and call a groundbridge. The Autobots notice this but don't get to Shockwave and the drones fast enough before they disappear. The other decepticons retreat and Moonstriker cuts off camera mode*

"Oh great, got to go through all those Autobots again!" Moonstriker face-palms.

He transforms into his monster truck mode and zooms through the battle. Once again he is shot at by Optimus and Bulkhead who hits the back of Moonstriker with his mace. Moonstriker spins in circles and is forced to transform. When he does, he sees every Autobot looking at him.

"Uh...gotta go!" Moonstriker said quickly getting up and running like his aft was on fire.

However this time, Optimus was running after him and grabbed Moonstriker's horns and threw back towards the autobots. Moonstriker grabbed his horns in pain. As he released his horns he noticed him being surrounded by the autobots.

"Uh...hey!" Moonstriker said.

All of them pointed their weapons at him causing Moonstriker to hold up his clawed-servos.

"Wait, I'm unarmed...of course those two already know!" Moonstriker said pointing to Bumblebee and Arcee.

"This is the one we were telling you about!" Arcee said to Optimus.

Optimus looked back at Moonstriker who's horns and fangs bent down in concern.

"Why did Megatron send you this time?" Bulkhead asked.

"To spy on a new weapon Shockwave had built, that's it. No fighting...and now I need my horns repaired!" Moonstriker glared at Optimus.

"Told you we would attack you next time!" Bumblebee beeped.

"Yeah, but not in a way I was expecting!" Moonstriker said.

Before they knew it, the groundbridge closed.

"WHAT? NO! MEGATRON WOULDN'T ACTUALLY LEAVE ME WOULD HE?" Moonstriker said.

On the nemesis, Megatron was outraged.

"HOW CAN MOONSTRIKER BE TAKEN INTO CUSTODY BY THE AUTOBOTS?" Megatron yelled at Knock Out, Breakdown and Dreadwing!

"I don't know, why did the groundbridge close." Knock Out wondered.

"It may have something to do with my-er-our invention!" Shockwave and motioned Soundwave to come over.

"What invention?" Megatron asked.

"I haven't given it a name yet, but it easily grabs all the energon from where it is located. Without having to carry it. But I made the drones useful by doing so!" Shockwave explained.

"It's an excellent device Shockwave, but it drained some of the energy from the groundbridge controls, now we would have to use the energy from the energon to power it up!" Megatron said with a scowl.

Shockwave sighed defeated but the others weren't mad. They didn't even need that energon, they had enough in the supply room!

"Very well Megatron!" Shockwave sighed.

Shockwave used his weapon to take the energy from the cubes and blasted the energy into the controls. Meanwhile, the autobots were huddled together to talk about what to do with Moonstriker. Bulkhead watched over him to make sure he didn't try anything. Bulkhead threatened to use his maces again making Moonstriker wince. Moonstriker could have easily taken all the autobots down except Optimus. But Moonstriker wasn't in the mood.

"So what should we do with him?" Bumblebee beeped.

"I'd say we still rough him up since he's a decpeticon." Arcee smirked.

"Arcee he is an unarmed mech, it wouldn't be fair!" Optimus said.

"He looks like he wouldn't harm a sparkling!" Bumblebee beeped.

"Don't let his looks fool you!" Arcee said.

"You like him don't you?" Bumblebee laughs.

"WHAT! NO I DON'T LIKE HIM!" Arcee snapped but Moonstriker and Bulkhead heard it.

Bulkhead and Moonstriker give each other confused glances.

"You like me?" Moonstriker smiled.

"No!" Arcee snapped.

Moonstriker's smile dropped.

"Oh that's a dissapointment." Moonstriker mumbled.

"You just got burned!" Bulkhead laughed.

Just then, a groundbridge opened up beside Moonstriker and the same blue ray consumed Moonstriker and brought him through. Bulkhead tried to grab Moonstriker but he couldn't get through the ray. Once the groundbridge closed, Arcee turned to Bee who looked nervous.

"START RUNNING!"

Bumblebee runs for his life with Arcee hot on his trail! Back on the Nemesis, Moonstriker is back in the med bay getting repaired from the autobot's attack. He mutters something about offlining Hardshell but Shockwave tries to ignore it. Of course, Hardshell got his second punishment by Megatron later that day!

_**End of episode 6!**_

* * *

Author: Well?

Moonstriker: ENOUGH WITH THE PAIN!

Hardshell: Quit complaining!

Moonstriker: I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT FROM YOU!

Optimus: About time we get some bigger roles.

Bumblebee: Did I get caught?

Author: Mabye

Bumblebee: Ugh!

Starscream: We seriously need a "Jerry" moment in here!

Soundwave: Am I some kind of antagonist now?

Author: No

Dreadwing: Running out of ideas I see!

SkyQuake: Let me guess, Megatron's next?

Author: Nah, he's saved for last!

Barricade: Then who is next?

Author: The drones...duh!

All: OH!

All drones: OH? OH? WHAT DO YOU MEAN OH? WE ARE WAY BETTER THAN ALL YOU GUYS!

Shockwave: Has anyone noticed Ratchet hasn't came for the-

*Ratchet busts in with a bucket full of wrenches*

Ratchet: GIVE ME BACK MY WRENCHES I NEED THEM!

All: AAAAAHHHHH!

*Wrenches are thrown everywhere, at least two hit every single mech in the room. Author covers up computer screen and dodges all wrenches thrown at him. One wrench goes through the outside window and kills Kenny*

Dreadwing: OH MY GOD THEY KILLED KENNY!

SkyQuake: YOU BASTARDS!

*However, Kenny's soul takes out a grenade launcher and fires Ratchet out of the house with all his wrenches*

Author: Phew, thanks Kenny's soul!

Kenny's soul: No problem! *Leaves back to South Park carrying the body*

Starscream: That was...unexpected!

Soundwave: AAAHHH! HE CRACKED MY SCREEN!

Author: Well, while we fix Soundwave's screen, stay tuned for more Decepticon TV. And hopefully we've seen the last of Ratchet. *Gulps*


	7. Episode 7: Drones, Mainly Steve

Author: Man, I can't believe I'm nearly done with this!

Eradicon #1: Finally it's our turn!

Eradicon #2: I can't wait, however I wonder exactly how this will go!

Author: Why do I get the feeling I should've named this "Drone TV"?

Eradicon #3: Why would you do that?

Starscream: Because you guys are crazy and act weird when you are not given a command!

All drones: HEY!

Soundwave: It's true!

Shockwave: It's only logic

Eradicon #1: No comment

*Steve comes in*

Steve: Am I late?

Author: Nope, just in time!

Steve: Great, but first I got to do something! *Slaps Starscream*

Starscream: OW! WHY YOU-

Soundwave: Starscream you deserve it!

Starscream: NO I DON'T!

Author: Yeah you do, anyways on with the chapter.

_**NOTE: MADAGASCAR 3 MOMENT INCLUDED! TFP UK COMIC CHARACTER INCLUDED!**_

* * *

Episode 7: Drones (Mainly Steve)

Megatron and Dreadwing were off an energon mission while everybody else was celebrating Megatron's leaving. Even Soundwave had to join in. This gave everybody a chance to do whatever they wanted to do. Soundwave watched a bunch of videos, Starscream invaded Megatron's room, Breakdown and Knock Out went out racing, Airachnid was dating Hardshell and Shockwave and Moonstriker were busy hanging around. As they walked around coming up with ideas of what to do, they finally found a really good one when they spotted some drones.

"Say Moonstriker, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Shockwave said.

"I hope I am!"

"DRONE TV!" They both yell.

"Why are you guys screaming?" The eradicon named Steve came up asking.

"We've decided to film the drones doing crazy things!" Shockwave said.

"What are we just amusement to you all?" Steve said angrily.

"Yes!" Shockwave said.

"WHY YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A-"

"YOU WANNA FINISH THAT SENTENCE?"

Moonstriker kept the two apart.

"Hey come on, let's be nice, besides, save the brawling for the other drones!" Moonstriker said as flipped on his camera mode.

*Camera is hiding while it shows 4 drones standing with not much to do. Camera turns to Shockwave and Steve.*

"Well this is boring!"

*However, everyone hears the word "Fight" being chanted near by, the camera looks around to find where it is coming from, then turns back to the drones.*

"Come on guys, a fight is happening" A drone said as they sprinted down a hallway.

*The camera follows them as they turn down another hallway where a mass group of drones are shown circling a big fight that had broken out between 6 drones. Camera shakes as Moonstriker winces from each move the drones make. Camera turns to Steve who looks at him*

"I'm not breaking that up at all!"

*Suddenly as the camera turns back, more drones are participating. It turns out, this was what the drones did when they were bored. Of course they would never kill anybody. Camera turns to Shockwave who is excited about the whole thing. Steve pokes Moonstriker who turns back to him.*

"Uh Moonstriker we should go!" Steve warned.

"Why...oh..I see!" Moonstriker says as he turns forward and shuts off camera mode.

All the drones in the hallway have been sucked into the brawl and it started to move towards the trio!

"RUN!" Shockwave yelled.

The three escape down a hallway dodging drones being thrown and blasters being used.

"THIS IS INSANE!" Shockwave said.

"BUT AWESOME!" Moonstriker yells.

"UGH!" Steve said.

Drones not in the fight are confused on why they were running. Steve told them.

"GUYS RUN, FIGHTING DRONES!" Steve yelled.

All the non-fighting drones ran with them. Later, they decided to look at something else. They wondered what else drones did when they were alone, they came upon three drones who were simply talking. Shockwave had a plan. He transformed his left arm into a gun and blasted a hole between two of them. Moonstriker filmed the whole thing.

"AAAHHHH! WHAT WAS THAT?" One asked.

"I DON'T KNOW BUT THAT WAS SCARY!" Another yelled.

The trio giggled. Shockwave shot again this time hitting a drone in the leg.

"OW! SOMEONE'S HIT ME!" The drone whailed falling on the floor.

One drone came over and smacked the drone in the face multiple times.

"GET IT TOGETHER MAN!"

"I CAN'T DAMN IT!"

The two drones began rolling around on the floor clinging together and going insane. The third drone whistled and walked away. The two drones noticed this!

"HE ISN'T PANICKING, GET HIM!"

The two drones chased after the third drone who screamed.

"That was pretty funny!" Moonstriker said.

"Drones are weird!" Shockwave said.

With that comment, Steve tackled and fought with Shockwave forcing Moonstriker to break them up.

"Guys come on quit it, you guys are so childish! Act like decepticons!" Moonstriker said.

Meanwhile, Soundwave had joined Starscream in invading Megatron's room. They found old pictures of Optimus that were drawn on, a few energon covered swords and armor and something that really caught Starscream's optics.

"Soundwave would you mind turning around for a few minutes?" Starscream said with his puppy-dog optics.

Soundwave sighed and turned around. After 5 minutes Starscream was ready for Soundwave to turn around. When he did he was shocked to see Starscream painted in polka dots and a colorful afro on his head. Starscream began to dance and sing.

"DA DA DA-DA-DA-DA DA DA CIRCUS DA DA DA-DA-DA-DA DA DA AFRO CIRCUS AFRO CIRCUS AFRO POLKA DOT POLKA DOT POLKA DOT AFRO!" Starscream finishes.

Soundwave's face-screen cracks and Lazerbeak falls off in horror. Then Soundwave faints going into stasis.

"Guess he couldn't handle it!" Starscream said.

Starscream walks out of the room with Moonstriker, Shockwave and Steve staring at him.

"The frag are you guys looking at?" Starscream sneered before walking away.

"Did I just see Starscream painted with polka dots and wearing an afro?" Steve said.

"Yep!" Shockwave said.

"See ya guys, HEY STARSCREAM WAIT UP!" Steve yells after him.

"Great we lost one!" Moonstriker said.

Just then, they are forced to dodge out of the way of the still fighting drones.

"Should we still be spying on more drones?" Shockwave asked.

"I think we've seen all of them!"

"EXCEPT ME!" A voice snarled.

As they turn around they come face-to-face with Fearstorm (A character in a UK Transformers Prime Comic). He was the biggest of all the drones and was actually Megatron's size and height. He was furious.

"So...I been hearing about you two terrorizing the other eradicons." Fearstorm said cracking his knuckles.

"Uh...no...why would we do that?" Moonstriker gulped.

"Yeah, we have been just walking around, we didn't even start that big fight!" Shockwave said.

"True...but filming them and telling Megatron about it will not be accepted by me!" Fearstorm growled.

"RUN AGAIN!" Shockwave and Moonstriker were chased around Nemesis. But luckly at some point they escaped him when Fearstorm accidently got caught up in the drone fight.

That night, Megatron and Dreadwing came back battered and bruised. They had failed in their mission.

"ARGH! BLASTED AUTOBOTS AND THE DAMN MILITARY!" Megatron shouted. They weren't prepared for what came next.

They arrived to see the ship severely damaged and seemed as though it was going to fall. Fire was coming out of one window and drones were being thrown against other windows. Inside the ship, smoke was everywhere, drones fighting, insecticons going crazy and the main 'cons running wild.

"What the frag?" Dreadwing yelled.

"UGH! IS THIS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU LET SOUNDWAVE BE IN CHARGE?" Megatron glares at Soundwave who is still in stasis but Steve is trying to wake him up.

_**End of episode 7!**_

* * *

Author: I kinda went crazy on this one!

Megatron: Why would I own an afro and bright colored paint?

Author: Because I said so!

Moonstriker: Sounds like we had fun!

Steve: I think I've seen enough fighting.

Soundwave: Something like that would definately make me go into stasis.

Shockwave: I should trick the drones more often!

All drones: NO WAY!

*All drones beat up Shockwave*

Megatron: So, you're on the last one right?

Author: Yep it's finally your turn!

Megatron: (Sarcastically) I'm thrilled.

*Fearstorm comes in*

Fearstorm: "Uh guys, I just saw something really weird"

Soundwave: What?

Fearstorm: Why is Starscream out there putting on an afro and different colored paint.

Steve: SCRAP!

*Starscream jumps into room*

Starscream: DA DA DA-DA-DA-DA DA DA CIRCUS DA DA DA-DA-DA-DA DA DA AFRO CIRCUS AFRO CIRCUS AFRO POLKA DOT POLKA DOT POLKA DOT AFRO!

All: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Fearstorm: HEY MOONSTRIKER WE GOT A SCORE TO SETTLE!

Moonstriker: KINGSTRIKER END THIS BEFORE HE CLOBBERS ME!

Author: ENDING NOW, SEE YA FOR THE FINAL CHAPTER!


	8. Episode 8: Megatron

Author: And here we are on the last chapter of this story.

Starscream: I'm actually surprised.

Soundwave: Why? I knew it was going to happen soon!

Starscream: I don't know, just...weird!

Shockwave: Well, Kingstriker has other stories to work on too ya know!

Moonstriker: True

Megatron: I bet I'll be mad by the end of this!

Dreadwing: You are always mad!

Megatron: NO I'M NOT!

SkyQuake: Are too!

Megatron: Oh please!

Steve: It's true!

Author: Alright let's take a vote, who here thinks Megatron is always angry?

*Everyone raises their hands*

Author: I thought so!

Megatron: *Growls*

Author: HEY! CALM THE FUCK DOWN! Let's get on with the story!

* * *

Episode 8: Megatron

After last night's chaos, everyone had woken up the next morning in severe pain and processor aches. Megatron had actually beaten up Starscream, Shockwave, Knock Out, Breakdown and Fearstorm. Moonstriker and Soundwave got off since they had ended up in stasis. Soundwave was in stasis because of Starscream's little...awkward moment and Moonstriker ended up in stasis when he ran straight into a wall using his monster truck mode. Megatron came that morning to his room. He didn't even bother to knock, instead he opened the door himself. Moonstriker was out of stasis now but was unaware of Megatron's presence. Well, until Megatron whacked him over the head.

"OW! DAMN IT STARSCREAM I DON'T WANT TO...OH SHIT!" Moonstriker yelped seeing that Megatron was there and not Starscream.

"I'm sorry Lord Megatron, Starscream kept bugging me yesterday before I went into stasis." Moonstriker said getting of his berth.

Megatron didn't say a word at first. He just glared at Moonstriker like he was going to kill him. Moonstriker looked worried as he stared into the other pair of optics. Nothing was said. Moonstriker thought he was about to be attacked. Finally Megatron spoke.

"Moonstriker, despite your pathetic display of destruction on my ship, I am giving you another chance. Next time..." He trails are looking at Moonstriker's fangs and horns. "Those fangs and horns will be ripped off and never be put back together."

Moonstriker showed a look of horror. But bowed his head.

"Yes Lord Megatron! So...what am I doing today?" Moonstriker asked.

"As of right now...nothing! But, see to it that you will have a task later!" Megatron said before turning away and leaving.

"Yes sir!" Moonstriker said and sat on his berth.

As Megatron walked down the hallway, a heavily dented Shockwave poked his head out of the opposite corner of the hallway. He waited for Megatron to disappear, then sneak into Moonstriker's room. Moonstriker notices Shockwave had been badly beaten by Megatron.

"Hey Shockwave, how was last night?" Moonstriker asked rubbing his head.

"Painful, but I can take it...it didn't really hurt that much." Shockwave said. "So, heard you went into stasis.

"Well, Steve dared me to run around the base in my alt. mode but I can't turn well on corners." Moonstriker said. "So...what's up?"

"Uh...are you feeling well enough for filming? I promise this is the very last time any of us ask you to do it!" Shockwave pleaded.

"Depends, who is it? Fearstorm?" Moonstriker asked.

"Nope, Fearstorm would kill us! But...with Megatron I may have an idea." Shockwave said.

"Dude, Megatron is going to kick my aft if I do anything else foolish!" Moonstriker said.

"It's not going to involve you much at all, just keep him distracted while me and the others do our pranks on him." Shockwave said.

"Others?"

"Hey!" Starscream, Soundwave, Steve, Fearstorm, Knock Out, Breakdown, Hardshell, Airachnid and Dreadwing appeared in the doorway.

"Oh! What happen to you guys?" Moonstriker asked.

"He ruined my paint!" Knock Out complained.

"He tore off one of my limbs!" Airachnid snarled.

"And my mandible!" Hardshell growled.

He punched the hole where my optic was!" Breakdown said.

"He got all the drones to beat me up again!" Fearstorm complained.

"I got put into stasis, oh wait...that was Starscream's fault!" Soundwave said.

"Hey!" Starscream sneered.

Later, Megatron had decided to take a look around and make sure everything was in order. He didn't even say anything to Soundwave or Dreadwing as he left the main control room. But as he went into the first hallway, he heard no noise at all. Everything was silent. No drones were in the hallway, no fights breaking out. Only thing that could be heard was the sound of Megatron's own feet.

"They are all probably somewhere in the back!" Megatron assumed.

As he kept on walking he still heard no noise! He thought by now the sounds in the med bay would be heard. As he got near the med bay, nothing was heard. No music from Knock Out, no dumb comments from Breakdown, and no drones screaming in pain. He looked through the window to see no one there. No drones even. Megatron walked inside but saw that it was true...nobody. He decided to do a test. He kicked a berth making it roll into the wall...nothing. He knocked over some of Knock Out's paint cans...still nothing. He left wondering where they were at. He continued down another hallway and still no sign of the other 'cons. Just then he spotted a figure at the end of the hallway. It looked like Shockwave. However the optic was glowing a different color. Megatron growled and charged the figure. As he lunged he found that it was just a weapon that had a familiar shape of Shockwave.

"WHAT THE FRAG?" Megatron said looking at the gun. It did have two antenna like parts on the top but the hole was bigger than Shockwave's optic. And Megatron knew Shockwave was testing out a new weapon but it was probably finished. Megatron wondered why it was out here. Probably got knocked out of the room during the chaos last night. Megatron knocked open Shockwave's door and found no one in there. Megatron was now confused but nowhere near worried.

"Grr, Shockwave better have this weapon finished, if it is!" Megatron said and pulled the trigger blasting a hole through Shockwave's back wall.

Megatron exited the room leaving the gun behind and started to run. He was determined to find out where everybody had gone.

"STARSCREAM! SHOCKWAVE! AIRACHNID! BREAKDOWN! KNOCK OUT! ANY DRONES! WHERE THE FRAG HAVE YOU GONE?" Megatron yelled as he reached a corner of the Nemesis. He ventured to the insecticon part of the Nemesis where no insecticons were present. He was shocked. Not even Hardshell was there. Megatron didn't even find one single drone in their part of Nemesis, not even Fearstorm. He started to bust down every door of the Nemesis. Each 'con's room was empty. Knock Out's: Empty. Breakdown's: Empty. Airachnid's: Empty. Starscream's: Empty. But just as he turned around to leave Starscream's room, he heard a groundbridge opening right in the entrance of the room. Megatron was puzzled but eventually stepped through it.

"What is going on?" Megatron said as he walked through the vortex. But as he got towards the end, he recognized where he was heading. Back to main control room. But as soon as he walked in...he gasped. Soundwave and Dreadwing were gone now. Megatron looked around. The computers they were working on had been shut down.

"NO! NO! NO! WHAT THE FRAG HAS HAPPENED TO MY TEAM?" Megatron growled loudly.

Just then, he remembered one person he had completely forgotten.

"MOONSTRIKER!" Megatron remembered and dashed for his room as the vortex closed.

He ran all the way to Moonstriker's room. He wanted to panic but he still refused to show it. He busted down the door and he was very surprised to see Moonstriker was there sleeping. Megatron ran up to his berth and tackled him down pinning him against the wall. Moonstriker woke up screaming.

"AAAHHHH! MEGATRON WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT'S GOING ON? WHAT DID I DO?" Moonstriker said.

"Moonstriker, where has my team gone?" Megatron asked.

"What? Everybody's gone? I don't know, I've been asleep. Why would they be gone?" Moonstriker asked.

"I must be going insane!" Megatron said.

"Let me see what's going on!" Moonstriker said as Megatron got off of him. Moonstriker cut on his camera mode.

As they walked out of the room, Megatron gasped that drones were now walking down the hallway. Moonstriker gave Megatron a confused look.

"BUT...THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! THERE WERE NO DRONES AT ALL IN ANY HALLWAYS. HOW ARE THEY-" Megatron was too shocked to say anything else. Steve walked towards them.

"Hey Moonstriker!" Steve greeted.

"Hey, what have you been doing?" Moonstriker asked and winked to Steve.

"Oh I been here talking to some of my friends about last night. Lord Megatron where have you been?" Steve asked.

"I'VE BEEN ALL AROUND THIS SHIP FINDING EVERYBODY BUT NO ONE HAS BEEN AROUND!" Megatron snarled.

"Hmm, that's strange! I've been here the whole time!" Steve said.

"I actually, came down this hallway, haven't seen you guys here!" Megatron said.

As they traveled to all the rooms Megatron would gasp at each one. They passed by the medical bay where Knock Out and Breakdown were in there talking as if nothing happened. A drone was also inside being fixed. Moonstriker looked back at Megatron.

"Are you sure you weren't just losing your mind Megatron?" Moonstriker smirked.

"NO! THEY WEREN'T THERE! JUST WATCH, NOBODY ELSE WILL BE SEEN!" Megatron announced. But he was wrong!

At Shockwave's room, Shockwave was busy finishing his new weapon. He looked surprised to see Megatron.

"Megatron? Where have you been? I was just putting the finishing touches on my new weapon!" Shockwave said.

"BUT...YOU...WERE NOT...IN THE ROOM!" Megatron studdered. The hole in the wall wasn't there either, the wall looked like it hadn't been blasted at all. "But...I SHOT THE WEAPON! HOW'S IT NOT FULLY OPERATIONAL?"

"Huh? Lord Megatron, it hasn't been filled with enough power to make it fully operational yet!" Shockwave explained.

Moonstriker smirked.

"Lord Megatron you must be tired!" Moonstriker said.

"I don't need sleep. I NEED MORE ANSWERS!" Megatron snarled and ran to find the other rooms. Moonstriker turned back to Shockwave and both shared a thumb's up!

Megatron soon found out that more drones were walking down the hallways. They entered the insecticon portion of the Nemesis to find all the insecticons, including Hardshell, asleep on the ceiling. Next, Fearstorm is seen walking past the two in the hallway.

"Hey Moonstriker. Hey Lord Megatron!" Fearstorm said.

"Hey Fearstorm!" Moonstriker greeted.

Megatron was still shocked. He gripped his head!

"Moonstriker, how is everything back to normal?" Megatron asked.

"I don't see any proof that things have changed...I mean look, there is Airachnid!" Moonstriker pointed ahead.

"Lord Megatron you look...unwell!" Airachnid purred.

"Where have you been?" Megatron snarled.

"In my room! Why?" Airachnid asked.

"No reason!" Megatron sneered.

Once she left, Megatron broke into a panic.

"WE NEED TO GET TO THE MAIN CONTROL ROOM!" Megatron ordered.

Once they ran there, Megatron's biggest shock ever was right there. In the main control room was Starscream, Soundwave and Dreadwing on the computers! They turn to him.

"Ah, Lord Megatron! Where did you go? It's not like you to just leave without saying anything!" Dreadwing said.

Megatron, leader of the decepticons, controller of dark energon, former gladiator and victim of Unicron, fell into stasis. Moonstriker smirked at the others and cut off his camera mode.

"Well done guys!" Moonstriker said.

"You weren't too bad yourself!" Starscream said.

"That will teach him a lesson!" Soundwave said.

"What do we do with him?" Dreadwing asked.

That night, Megatron woke up in his berth. Moonstriker was in there too.

"What happened?" Megatron asked.

"You had a bad dream!" Moonstriker said coming closer carefully.

"It felt so real!" Megatron shuttered with his back towards Moonstriker.

"It's okay, it's okay!" Moonstriker assured.

"How did you know I was...having a problem?" Megatron asked.

"You were saying things in your sleep loudly!" Moonstriker asked.

"Oh...I guess I should go back to recharge!" Megatron said still not facing him, trying to hide his horror face.

Moonstriker placed a clawed-servo on Megatron's turned shoulder.

"Moonstriker?"

"Yes Lord Megatron?"

"I would like to be left alone now!" Megatron said trying to sound tough.

"Yes Lord Megatron!" Moonstriker said and left the room and closed the door.

Once outside, him and all the other 'cons were gathered around.

"Well that was a success!" Shockwave said.

"Luckily!" Steve said.

"I wonder what he's thinking about right now!" Moonstriker wondered.

Back in the room, Megatron is talking in his sleep again.

"No...silence...too much...too much...oh primus...why did I start this war?" Megatron mumbled as he slept.

_**End of episode 8!**_

_**THE END!**_

* * *

Author: And that's it!

Soundwave: You mad?

Megatron: No...not really!

Moonstriker: I'm satisfied!

Shockwave: So am I!

Steve: Me too!

Author: Everyone should be!

Optimus: I did not know 'cons could be crazy!

Starscream: I didn't know Autobots are boring!

Bumblebee: Whatever!

Dreadwing: I knew this was how it was going to end!

SkyQuake: You think you know everything!

Author: Any other thoughts Megatron?

Megatron: Nope!

Fearstorm: There has to be something!

Megatron: I just wasn't expecting an ending like that!

Hardshell: What did you expect?

Megatron: I beat everybody up!

Barricade: Of course you would think that!

Makeshift: Good thing it didn't happen!

Knock Out: So...what now?

Breakdown: I have no idea!

All: *Silence*

Author: Well this is awkward! Anyways, thanks for checking out this story. Hope you all enjoyed it! See ya!


End file.
